totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie III: Kto wróci na Syberię?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 18 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. James: 'Witajcie Kochani fani Totalnej Porażki! :D Ja jestem James! '''Judy: '''A ja Judy! Brawa! '''James: '''Wiele się wydarzyło od naszego ostatniego Podsumowania! :) '''Judy: '''Oj, dużo :) Np. Fatih i Isabella się pogodzili, Andreas został wyeliminowany itp. :) '''James: '''Ach tak!!! Choć nie każdy się spodziewał, że to właśnie Andreas zostanie wykiwany. '''Judy: '''Poważnie, to nie są fakty ;) '''James: '''Wg medialnych ankiet ponad 90% ludzi stawiało na to, że Andreas będzie antagonistą. '''Judy: '''A tu taka niespodzianka! Powitanie uczestników '''James: '''Powitajcie tych co już przegrali, a gościli u nas ostatnio: *Kinga! *Markus! *Ben! *Tina! *DJ! *A także Nicholas, Barbie i Manuela! Brawa! '''Judy: '''Dziś poza tym co zwykle... Jest konkurs SMS'owy którego zwycięzca wróci do programu! Wszystkie pod wyznaczony numer na ekranie! Podaję numery: # Nicholas # Manuela # Barbie # Kinga # Markus # DJ # Ben # Tina # Andreas # Isabella # Julia # Gregor # Fatih '''James: '''Tym samym zrobi się... finałowa 8! Głosowanie uważam za... Otwarte!!! '''Judy: '''Powitajmy teraz uczestników, którzy stracili szansę na milion ostatnio! ;) '''James: '''Jeden z nich się nie zjawi u nas - Chodzi o Andreasa! Powiedział, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym programem, a z resztą... Mamy z nim kontakt video! Na monitorze wyświetlił się Andreas w swoim pokoju. '''Andreas: '''Wiecie!? Ten program mam gdzieś! Zostałem wywalony bezpodstawnie przez jakiegoś wnerwiającego kretyna! To ja powinienem teraz tam być, a nie on! Zwycięstwo powinno należeć do mnie! Teraz dowiaduję się, że wyrzucili mnie z kadry w skokach narciarskich i jestem NIKIM!!! Przez wasz moje życie jest POPIERDOLONE i w ogóle jest... James wyłączył monitor. '''James: '''To była 1/4 filmu, który wysłał nam Andreas. Pozdrawiamy! Brawa! '''Judy: '''Cóż, Patrick wcale nie jest lepszy. '''James: '''Zgadza się. A kto wie... może nawet gorszy? '''Judy: '''Mi ciężko stwierdzić. A teraz powitajmy pierwszego gościa... '''James; '''Chyba drugiego, bo jednak Andreas. '''Judy: '''Heh xD Dobrze, że mnie poprawiłeś <3 Dała mu całusa. '''Judy: '''W zamian zapowiedz następnego gościa :) '''James: '''Sprytnie :P Nasz kolejny gość przeszedł już wszystkie choroby świata, więc to czego doznał na Syberii nie zrobiło na nim jakiegoś wrażenia. Powitajcie... ... ... ..Gregora! Brawa! '''Gregor: '''Siemka ludzie! '''James: '''Witam. Jak wrażenia po tych czterech odcinkach na Syberii? '''Gregor: '''Niesamowite. Może nie odegrałem jakiejś znaczącej roli, ale na pewno czuję satysfakcję, że wspierałem swoją drużynę :) '''James: '''W 15 odcinku zawarłeś jakiś układ z Patrickiem? '''Gregor: '''Skąd? Chciałem mu się tylko odwdzięczyć za pomoc. (kaszle) '''James: '''On raczej tego nie zrobił z dobrej woli. '''Gregor: '''Już 16 odcinku w zorientowałem. '''James: '''Właśnie! Powiedz, jak się czułeś, gdy niesprawiedliwie cię wywalili? Patrick milion razy bardziej na to zasługiwał :P '''Gregor: '''No bardziej, ale nie zraziłem się. Przyjąłem to na klatę, bo z drugiej strony mieli rację, bo ze mnie wielka zaraza xD '''James: '''I tyle? Żadnej złości? '''Gregor: '''Nie, wcale nie. '''James: '''A może... Judy go szturchnęła. '''Judy: '''Przestań. '''James: '''To pozostaje mi zadać ci ostatnie pytanie. Komu kibicujesz? '''Gregor: '''Wszystkim. '''James; '''Nawet Patrickowi? '''Gregor: '''No przecież nie mówię poważnie xD Tak szczerze to Thomasowi. '''James: '''Ok, dziękujemy Gregor! Brawa! '''Judy: '''Nasz kolejny gość to weganka, która w końcu znalazła swoją miłość! Powitajcie... ... ... ..Julię! Brawa! Usiadła obok Gregora. '''Judy: '''Cześć. Jak tam Jula? :) '''Julia: '''Dobrze. Pogodziłam się z Fatihem i Isabellą za kulisami. Dobrze, że mi wybaczyli :D '''Judy: '''Właśnie, bo jakaś ostra dla nich się zrobiłaś w ostatnich twoich odcinkach. '''Julia: '''To rywalizacja tak na mnie wpłynęła. I w ogóle okazało się, że to wszystko przez tego debila Patricka. '''Judy: '''Ta, nie tylko ciebie doprowadza do szału. '''Julia: '''Nienawidzę go. '''Judy: '''Cóż, może pogadajmy o przyjemniejszych rzeczach! Jak tam sprawy się mają z Severinem? :) '''Julia: '''To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! '''Judy: '''To czemu tak późno to potwierdziliście? :) '''Julia: '''Oboje byliśmy nieśmiali, chyba Severin bardziej. Widziałam to po nim, więc i ja wolałam z tym poczekać. I stało się :) '''Judy: 'Życzę wam szczęścia :) 'Julia: '''Dzięki. '''Judy: '''Na to pytanie znam odpowiedź, ale dla przekory zapytam: Kto jest Twoim faworytem? '''Julia: '''Severin, w końcu go kocham <3 Wygrasz to! ;* '''Judy: '''Julce już dziękujemy! Brawa! '''James: '''Jako ostatnich powitajmy tych, którzy są z nami od początku! Są w związku i nic nie jest w stanie ich rozłączyć! Oto... ... ... ..Fatih i Isabella! Brawa! Usiedli na jednym fotelu. '''Isabella: '''No i fajnie. Zmieściliśmy się <3 '''Fatih: '''Nie no, po raz kolejny nieźle się bawiłem podczas programu. Piękny Bałagan jest the best! Z trybun wstali Ben i Markus z koszulkami, na których był napis Piękny Bałagan jest The Best. '''Fatih: '''Nieźle! '''James: '''Jak wspominacie tą waszą kłótnię? '''Fatih: '''Kurczę, od razu od tego... '''Isabella: '''Było minęło i nie ma co do tego wracać. '''Fatih: '''I tyle w tym temacie :P '''Judy: '''Który moment programu wspominacie najlepiej? :) '''Isabella: '''Ja w tym domu, jak spuściłam łomot temu wielkoludowi xD '''Fatih: '''Ja też go miło wspominam, ale najbardziej chyba wspominam ten fajny klimat w drużynie Niedźwiedzi i spędzony czas z nimi. '''James: '''Trochę nie spodziewaliście się swoich eliminacji? '''Isabella: '''Ja się mogła domyślać, ale nie przewidzieć. I tak wybaczyłam już Juli. '''Julia: '''Nie potrzeba konfliktów. :) '''Tina: 'Święte słowa! 'Fatih: '''Ja po swojej się nie zdziwiłem, bo przy naszym składzie ciężko było kogokolwiek wysyłać do domu, a ja trochę się nie spisałem w dodatku xD '''Judy: '''Spk. Komu kibicujecie? :) '''Isabella: '''Tam tylko Patrick nie wchodzi w grę, bo wszyscy są super :/ '''Fatih: '''Moja top3: Thomas, Severin i ktoś z dwójki Sierra/Muriel. '''Isabella: '''Moja jest podobna <3 Też Thomas, u mnie Emily i ktoś z dwójki Sierra/Muriel. :D '''James: '''Dziękujemy wam! A teraz przejdźmy do waszej ulubionej części, czyli... ... ..To musiało zaboleć!!! To musiało zaboleć! Kamera pokazuje sceny z SPB, które nie weszły do SPB. ''Drużyna Niedźwiedzi odbiła się ze sprężyną i wspólnie walnęli głowami w ścianę Muriel pod wpływem papryczek biegła tak, że sanie z uczestnikami się urwały i spadli ze wzgórza Patricka porwał silny wiatr. Po czym przywalił kroczami w krę Śmiech... '''James: '''No całkiem, całkiem :) Rozmowa z gościem specjalnym '''Judy: '''Głosowanie zostało oficjalnie zakończone! Jednak zanim ogłosimy osobę, która wraca to... Zadamy parę pytań naszemu gościowi specjalnemu... ... ... ..Szefowi Hatchetowi!!! BRAWA!!! '''Szef: '''Nawijajcie, bo za chwilę muszę gdzieś lecieć :P '''Judy: '''Ok. Postaramy się mówić konkretnie. Co panu się najbardziej podobało w ostatnich odcinkach Syberii? '''Szef: '''Najbardziej mi się podobały starsze panie. Śmiech... '''Szef: '''A CO, NIE MOGŁY MI SIĘ PODOBAĆ!?!?!? Na trybunach nastąpiło milczenie. '''James: '''Dzięki Szefie! W końcu widownia nam nie hałasuje! B) '''Szef: '''Spoko :P '''Judy: '''A co tobie Szefie się najbardziej nie podobało na Syberii? :) '''Szef: '''Te ciągle bezsensowne konflikty!!! Oni kurde nie potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać czy co!?!?!? '''James: '''Ta wiek :) '''Szef: '''Przecież to wiem!!!!!!!!! James się wystraszył i schował się za Judy. '''Judy: '''A nie tęsknisz może za tym, by być z Chrisem na Syberii? :) '''Szef: '''Mi tutaj pasuje xDDD NO dobra... TROCHĘ TAK! :P Pozdrowienia dla Chrisa :P '''James: '''Szefie, jaka jest Twoja top7 RL Syberii? :) '''Szef: '''Co to jest kurwa RL!? -.- '''James: '''RL - Ranking Lubienia (chodzi o tych co zostali na Syberii)! :) '''Szef: '''Aha. To tak: # Staruszka nr 6 # Staruszka nr 5 # Chris # Staruszka nr 3 BRAWA!!! '''Judy: '''Ale my mieliśmy na myśli uczestników! xDDDDDDDDDDD '''Szef: '''To czemu nie mówiliście od razu!? xD Tak to wygląda: # Muriel # Tatiana # Emily # Severin # Sierra # Thomas # Patrick '''James: '''Nie lubisz Thomasa? '''Szef: '''Nie lubiłem Duncan, to Thoma tym bardziej nie polubiłem!!! A teraz idę! :P '''James: '''Brawa dla Szefa!!! BRAWA!!! Szef poszedł. Ogłoszenie zwycięzcy '''Judy: '''A ja mam już wyniki! Uwaga!!! Do Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu swoją drugą szansę dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..KINGA!!!! '''Kinga: '''Jeju! Nie wierzę! :O Naprawdę? '''James: '''Tak jest! Kinga zdobyła najwięcej głosów od telewidzów! I będzie mogła znowu walczyć o milion dolarów! '''Kinga: '''Kurczę, bardzo się cieszę! Dziękuję Wam! ;* BRAWA od wszystkich!!! '''James: '''Jakie ciekawe rzeczy wydarzą się w następnych odcinkach? :) '''Judy: '''I kto zostanie w top3, jak do naszego następnego Podsumowania? ;) '''James: '''Nie przegapcie następnych odcinków... '''Judy i James: '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu